femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda Collins (Criminal Minds)
Linda Collins (Kathy Baker) was a villainess from "A Family Affair," episode 7.16 of Criminal Minds (airdate February 29, 2012). She was the wife of Donald Collins, and the mother of their only son, Jeffrey Collins. Backstory The family's backstory revealed that they were involved in a single car accident when Jeffrey was 15 years old. Donald was behind the wheel while drunk on the day of the accident, and while the three of them survived, the accident left Jeffrey paralyzed from the waist down. Linda decided to take the blame for the accident; solely to keep Donald's alcoholism a secret, which caused Jeffrey to develop resentment towards Linda. Jeffrey's anger turned him into a serial killer, and it was in 2007--while attending Georgia State University--that he murdered a fellow college student. Both of his parents became accomplices, with Linda being the more dominant of the two, as she manipulated Donald into "making up" for the accident. Events Jeffrey had been murdering prositutes entering the episode's events, with Linda and Donald covering for him. Throughout the episode, she attempts to convince Jeffrey to take his medication, only for Jeffrey to refuse and for Linda to berate Donald for not backing her up, while also warning him about what Jeffrey would do when he is off his medication. While Jeffrey formed a bond with physical therapist Erika Taylor, Linda ordered Donald to provide Jeffrey with another victim, which he finds in the form of sexual surrogate Julie Harmon. Later in the episode, Julie clings to life after Jeffrey's attack towards her, but her attempt to escape is thwarted by Linda, who takes Julie's hand off the doorknob. Donald later kills Julie, and he and Linda clean up the blood. In the episode's climax, Linda sent Donald out of the house after dining with Jeffrey and Erika, and it was later revealed that she ordered him to commit suicide by duplicating the accident, while leaving a note that implicated himself in the murders. Back at the house, Erika went to Jeffrey's room to get his medication, only to later find a blood-covered necklace belonging to one of Jeffrey's victims. Shortly afterwards, the evil Linda catches Erika and pistol-whips her; after which, she holds Erika at gunpoint in front of her son. The BAU later entered after finding Donald, and ordered Linda to drop her gun. The villainess continued to paint Donald as the serial killer, but the group knew the truth. Linda lambasted the group and refused to let Jeffrey be arrested, even resorting to attempting to shoot Jeffrey, only for David Rossi to shoot and kill Linda. Trivia *Kathy Baker also played remorseful villainess Hannah Curtis on Law & Order: SVU and the evil Sylvia Fairbourn on Monk. Gallery Linda & Erika.jpg|Linda holding Erika Taylor at gunpoint Deceased Linda.jpg|Linda after being shot by Rossi Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mother Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot